


One Sleepless Night

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had she known nothing of Darcy, she could have borne the dread of Lydia's infamy somewhat better.  It would have spared her, she thought, one sleepless night out of two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sleepless Night

At Longbourn, Elizabeth spent hours with Jane, hearing of all that had happened, and hours more trying to manage the household. They had entered the kitchen for the first time in their lives, received Mr Bennet's correspondence, directed the servants and attempted to calm their mother and sisters.

By the end of the first night, she was exhausted. Her eyelids heavy and her mind full, Elizabeth crawled into bed and closed her eyes.

She slept, fitfully, for an hour, then tossed and turned for another two. Everything she had been too busy and too anxious to think about earlier, returned tenfold to her now.

Somehow, that _everything_ seemed to consist mainly of remembering Fitzwilliam Darcy.


End file.
